


Exploration

by morningCrescent



Series: Bros With Benefits [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, The Full Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningCrescent/pseuds/morningCrescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat try out some new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You’re making out with Karkat in his room, semi-recumbent on a pile of knitting scraps (courtesy of your sister and her girlfriend) when he brings it up, or at least tries to.

“Mmh, Dave,” he mutters against your lips.

“Yeah,” you breathe, pulling him back into the kiss. You nibble gently on his lower lip before running your tongue over it, and he groans.

Honestly it still surprises you just how _into_ kissing Karkat is. His lips part as his hands tangle in your hair, and you take the moment to appreciate the weight of him in your lap, his chest flush against yours, your arms snaked around his waist; sometimes you think he feels so very small, and you wish you could envelop him completely. You press into his mouth, run your tongue against his, along his teeth, across the roof of his mouth. He moans into you, but instead of pushing deeper he pulls back a bit.

“Dave,” he tries again, pushing off of your chest. You sigh and lean your head back. Why does he have to want to talk _now_? You were enjoying getting your mack on with your best bro, and now he’s ruining it.

“What?”

“I wanted to… ask you about something.”

“Do we have to do this now?” You want to hear what he has to say, you really do, but god dammit you’re a teenager and you were just making out and you really, really want to keep doing that right now.

“Ugh.” Karkat rolls his eyes and resumes kissing you; you smile against his lips and hum contentedly. You know he doesn’t want to stop either, that he’s just making a show of being upset because he’s a drama queen and that’s what he does.

This time he takes charge, pushing his tongue past your teeth. It’s slightly longer and more flexible than a human tongue, you think, but you’re not certain because the only human tongue you’ve had in your mouth is your own. Regardless, you love the way his tongue can curl around yours, reach all corners of your mouth, make your head spin.

You used to think kissing was pretty gross, what with how dirty mouths can be. But at this point you really can’t complain, especially considering where your mouth has been in the recent past.

(You won’t tell anyone that you’ve been spending more time on your dental hygiene since you’ve started this thing with Karkat—gotta have fresh breath for making out.)

He leans into you, seemingly desperate to meld his abdomen with yours, and you gasp at the increased contact. He just moans into your mouth, sending a jolt of excitement through your body and towards your crotch. Suddenly he pulls away from your lips and migrates to your neck, causing you to shudder as he pecks and nips gently at the skin.

“Mm, what’re you—”

You’re cut off by his fingers sneaking under the hem of your shirt and his hands—so warm, everything about him is warm—press against your abs. He grinds down into your lap and oh god, shit, okay, you’re really fucking turned on right now. You’re starting to get lightheaded from all the blood rushing to your dick, and then Karkat sucks on your neck, and you moan. Loudly.

“Shit, Karkat!”

“Dave,” he coos as he soothes the spot with his tongue. You’re trembling now, and you’re worried that if he keeps this up, keeps caressing your torso with his too-warm hands and marking up your neck with his too-wet mouth, you might come in your pants right the fuck now, and that is the absolute least cool thing anyone could ever do.

“Karkat,” you whisper breathlessly, pulling him off your neck, “Karkat, fuck, stop, I can’t—”

And then he fixes you with the sexiest look you’ve seen on anyone ever, and _god_ , you’ll let him do anything to you. He mutters your name again as he pushes your shirt off, and you’re literally shaking with the effort of staying put. Then he’s kissing down your sternum, down your abs, past your navel, stopping when he reaches the waist of your pants and you whimper, knotting your fingers in his hair.

“Karkat, please,” you pant, and he nuzzles against your crotch. “ _Fuck_! Jesus shit just do it already!” He complies, tugging your pants and boxers off in one go and you cry out as his warm breath hits your bare erection.

You absolutely cannot believe this is happening right now. You’ve fucking dreamed of shit like this, you’ve jerked it to the mental image of Karkat with his lips around your cock more times than you can count, and now that it’s actually happening you can’t get your brain to slow down enough to appreciate it.

A weird breathy noise escapes your mouth as Karkat tentatively tongues the head of your dick, and your hips buck involuntarily. He holds you down with one hand and strokes the base with the other before taking the first couple of inches into his mouth. You immediately bring a fist to your mouth and bite down, choking back a moan; it’s all you can do not to come right then and there.

Then he takes in just a little more, humming against you and sending vibrations straight through your dick, and you fucking scream into your hand. You can’t believe he’s reduced you to such a blubbering mess when he starts to move, bobbing his head and sucking and then he pulls off and he’s licking the underside of your cock, trailing a wet kiss from base to tip and it’s so much, too much.

“Fuck, Karkat, yes, oh god, oh my god _fuck_ yes, _yes_!” and you come shuddering onto your stomach, just barely missing his face, as a long wavering moan curls out of your throat.

All your muscles have turned to jelly, and you melt into the knit pile. For a few sweet seconds, your mind is utterly blank as your ragged breathing evens out and you come down from your high. As soon as you do, Karkat is back to kissing you, and you realize that he must be desperate for some relief but you also remember that he wanted to ask you about something, so you twist your head out from under his and gather your bearings.

“So what was it you wanted to ask me about?”

“You fucking asshole,” he snarls, rutting against your leg, but there’s more arousal than anger behind the words. You snicker as he grips your shoulders desperately and you run your fingers through his hair. “I wanted to know if…” He can’t seem to finish the thought, and you can feel his bulge pressing against your hip.

“If what?” you ask, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

“Fucking– god dammit, I want you to fuck me!”

You blink. Oh.

“Oh.”

_Oh._

You weren’t really expecting to hear that, but you can’t say you’re opposed to the idea. You get that it’s kind of a Big Fucking Deal, though, so you were careful never to bring it up, outside of your joking offer the first time you two got together. But Karkat is asking you, and that’s all you need to hear. This is where being a perpetually-horny teenager is a definite benefit; at this rate, you can probably get it back up in a few minutes and be ready for round two (for you, at least; for Karkat it’ll still be round one).

Your only concern, though, is whether it’s even feasible. Are nooks compatible with human junk? What if you hurt him? You know that if you did Karkat wouldn’t hesitate to punch you in the face, but still. It’s a risk you’re not sure you want to take.

“Are you sure? I mean, will it work? I don’t wanna hurt you, dude, we don’t have to do this, really, it’s okay if you change your mind, shit bro—” and now nervousness has taken over and you can’t seem to stop talking.

“Would you shut your fucking wind hole for one god damn second?” You decide for once to do the smart thing and shut your trap. “I’m… I want to try it, okay? I don’t know if it’ll work and I’ve never done this before and I’m kind of freaking out but I think we should give it a shot.” You can hear him fighting to keep the fear out of his voice, so you pull his head against your chest and stroke his back comfortingly.

“Shh, okay, we’ll try it, but you have to tell me if anything feels wrong, alright?”

“Yeah,” he whispers half into your skin. “Alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

You’re lying in your knitting scrap pile with Dave after you’ve just confessed to wanting him to fuck you, and he actually _didn’t_ flip the fuck out.

You, on the other hand, are kind of internally panicking. Like, yeah, you’ve been really sexually frustrated lately, and the thought of going to that next level with Dave feels right, but you’re also sort of terrified. You feel stupid as hell for thinking it, like some blushing virgin from one of your novels, but it’s kind of a Big Fucking Deal and you’re just… scared. You’re scared of having sex, like, full all-the-way sex, because you’ve never had anything more than a couple fingers in your nook before and you’re scared that it'll be too much, even though you know trolls and humans alike have been doing this since the beginning of time (and Dave's bulge is pretty close in size to yours, as far as you can tell, if significantly less tapered and flexible).

“You still with me, buddy?” Your head snaps up when you hear Dave’s voice, and you realize you’ve kind of been spacing out. You also realize that you’re still wearing your clothes, even as your bulge wriggles against Dave’s hip through your pants.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Now help me get this shit off.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” he says with a smile, pulling your sweater over your head, and you can’t help but feel the atmosphere lighten. Your breath catches a bit when he starts on your jeans, but he bumps his forehead against yours and says, “Hey, it’s just me,” so you smile a little and bite your lip and nod.

You trust Dave, you really do. He’s your friend, maybe your _best_ friend; he cares about you and you like being around him and close to him, and that’s why you want to do this.

He helps you get your pants off, but you opt to keep your boxers on for the time being. He seats you in his lap and brushes some hair out of your face, then starts caressing your chest and sides. You shiver and purr when he touches your grub scars, which he takes as an indication to focus his attentions there.

“Hmm, Dave,” you hum as he explores the slightly raised lines of flesh, three on each side, with careful hands.

“These things are so cool.”

You roll your eyes. “They’re really not.”

Dave has this fixation with your body, and you can’t for the life of you understand why. There is literally nothing interesting or attractive about it; you guess it might be because it’s so different from his own, but the way he looks at you with such… adoration? You shake your head. That can’t be it. Whatever.

He moves his hands to your back where he massages at the taut muscles, and you practically melt into him, moaning and purring and he chuckles.

“Yeah, there you go, Kitkat.”

You want to complain about his usage of dumb nicknames, but now he’s dragging his hands to your waist and pulling you down against his lap and you can tell that he’s already starting to get hard again; your bulge longs for contact, but you tell it no, that’s not what we’re doing right now. You decide that maybe you didn’t leave enough marks on his neck the first time around, so you take the opportunity to suck a new bruise above his collarbone and he groans. You smile and nibble playfully, then kiss him lightly on the lips.

Now things are feeling easy and comfortable, the way they should be. You grab one of Dave’s hands and place it on the waistband of your boxers, glancing down and then back into his eyes pointedly. He gets the hint and pushes them down, and you can feel the wet patch where you were already starting to soak through the fabric. He slides his hand down and rubs lightly along your nook, eliciting a sharp intake of breath on your part.

“You still doing okay?” he asks, resting his forehead against yours again.

“Y–yeah,” you manage through your stuttered breathing.

“Here, why don’t we…” He rolls you onto your back, and now he’s hovering over you; it’s probably a better angle for him. He positions your legs so they are bent and slightly spread, and you don’t like how open it makes you feel. Then he’s kissing you on the mouth comfortingly, whispering, “Hey, it’s alright,” against your lips.

“Dave,” you whine as he strokes from your nook to your bulge and back again, “Dave, come on, do it.” He kisses your nose before slipping just the tip of one finger inside you, and a half-grunt half-moan catches in your throat.

“Okay?” he asks, and you nod.

“You can go deeper, it’s okay,” and he complies, pushing the finger in a bit more. He works the finger around a bit, loosening you up and dragging along your inner walls pleasantly; his hands are only a little bigger than yours, but the difference is pretty noticeable right now. It’s only when he crooks his finger just ever so slightly upwards that you jerk your hips and cry out, “Ah, yes, right there!”

“Whoa,” he seems surprised, “What is that, some kind of troll g-spot?”

“I don’t fucking know what that means, just do it again,” you gasp out. And he does do it again, brushing that spot lightly at first, then harder. You moan when he applies more pressure, then shoot up an octave when he strokes in a circular motion. “Dave, Dave, more, please,” you beg, so he adds another finger and it’s tight, but it’s good, and you clench around him.

He begins twisting his fingers, stretching your nook almost uncomfortably, but it feels so good that you really can’t be bothered to give a shit.

“Yes, yes, keep going,” you breathe, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him into another kiss. By now your hips are rocking against his fingers and you feel so full but not full enough and you groan into his mouth. “Dave,” you murmur, licking and nipping at his lips.

“You good?”

“Yeah, Dave, do it, just, fuck, do it,” you whisper.

“Are you sure?”

“Fucking sure as I’ll ever be, just do it you dipshit.” He removes his fingers, leaving you feeling empty and exposed but also kind of scared for the next part.

“Okay, I’m doing it, calm down,” he gripes as he presses the tip of his dick against your nook. Fuck, it’s so _blunt_ , you’re not sure it’s going to fit. He looks at you for the go-ahead, and you breathe deeply before nodding.

“Go slow, okay? Be careful!” You’re starting to shake a little, and Dave just holds your legs apart as he guides the head of his bulge inside you, nuzzling your face the whole time and oh god, okay, that feels really weird, “Shit, ah, _fffuck_ ,” and he stops, looking at you with concern.

“Shit, dude, am I hurting you? Oh god, I’m so sorry, we can stop if you want—”

“No! No, keep–keep going, it’s fine, it’s just weird.” You’re shaking even harder now but you don’t want to stop, you’re sure that once the initial shock passes it’ll be okay but god it feels so… _invasive_.

You grit your teeth and a whimpering sound hisses from between them, and Dave has one hand on your face, another massaging circles into your hip, and he’s kissing your forehead and nose and cheeks and he’s whispering, “It’s okay, Karkles, it’s okay, I’ll go slow, please talk to me.” This is getting nowhere, fast.

“Yeah, I’m okay, just, here, let me—” You grab him by the hips and pull him into you slowly. He can't possibly be that big, but the stretch is almost overwhelming and your stomach is churning but you need to do this, you need to keep going, you need him inside you, you need it.

Once he’s all the way in, Dave exhales loudly and shakily, and you do the same, not even realizing you had been holding your breath. You take a moment to pull yourself together, breathing deeply before you look up at him again and nod.

“Go,” you urge him, and he does. He moves slowly, carefully, like he’s afraid you might break; honestly, you can’t say that he’s wrong. One wrong move and you fear you’ll fall apart. Pulling out and pushing back in ever so slightly, he brushes past that spot inside you and your entire nervous system lights up. You gasp, angling your hips so he can reach it again. “There, yes, please, Dave!” He aims for the spot with his next thrusts, hitting it every so often, making you jolt and moan breathlessly. “ _Ah_ , yes, yes, keep going, oh fuck, Dave, _yes_!”

“Shit, Karkat, mm,” he moans into your ear, and then he's bringing you into an upright sitting position. The change in angle forces him deeper and you shout as his hips snap up into you.

You’re starting to lose it, vision swimming with white as heat coils deep in your gut, and when he brings a hand down to tangle with your bulge you cry out, a full-body shudder shaking you to the core.

“Dave, oh god, oh f—” you’re cut off by his lips working hungrily against yours, and you wrap your arms around his back and hold him tight and you’re purring into his mouth, and you can feel his breath quicken.

Pretty soon you’re panting and gasping for air against each other’s mouths, whispering nonsense and making noises you'd be embarrassed by were you not so far gone. There's warmth everywhere, on you and inside you, and the pressure that’s been building up finally, _finally_ releases; you spill all over yourself and over him and he moans heavily and he’s coming inside you, but you hardly feel it through the fluids gushing from your nook. Then you’re empty and falling back onto the pile as Dave kisses you over and over, before collapsing onto his back beside you.

The two of you lay side-by-side, chests heaving, panting desperately. You open your mouth but no sound comes out, and he raises a hand to brush some hair away from your face. You turn to him and return the gesture, and he just smiles.

“Come on,” Dave whispers, pulling you against him, “We should get cleaned up.”

You sigh and snuggle into him, smiling invisibly before attempting to get up…

…which apparently is a mistake, because the second you get your legs under you, you collapse. Your entire lower half seems to be alternating between trembling soreness and tired numbness. Dave laughs and holds you up, pecking you on the forehead.

“Here, I’ll carry you,” he says, sweeping you into his arms. You’re far too exhausted to complain, so you let him whisk you to the ablution chamber, dozing off along the way.


End file.
